


How He Knew

by Sootgremlins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootgremlins/pseuds/Sootgremlins
Summary: How Castiel knew he was in love with Dean, and how Dean knew he was in love with Castiel.





	

Castiel-

 

Castiel was an angel, and when angels think of home, most would say heaven. Not Castiel, no Castiel’s home was much more special, in his opinion at least. The home of this broken angel was a certain hunter, with forest green eyes, and a 67’ Chevy Impala, the righteous man, Dean Winchester.

 

He knew, ever since he had seen Dean’s soul in hell. All the times he had saved him, and all the times he couldn’t. Through everything the good, bad, and evil. He fell for Dean, right from heaven, broken wings and all.

 

He knew, every time Dean smiled, he wanted to smile with him. The feeling it gave him, something inside, bubbling away. The way Dean laughed, the sound bringing all the joy Cas would ever need.

 

He knew, every time Dean frowned, those times he hated. When his brown furrowed, and Cas wanted to reach out, make it better, make him smile again. All those times he could have, but didn’t he hated. 

 

He knew every time he had failed. He had rebbeled from heaven, he had done so much wrong. How could Dean ever love him? He had killed, he had destroyed and still Dean never completely rejected him, when he left, he would find his way back. 

 

No, this angel had a special home, with a man just as broken as he was.

 

Dean-

 

Dean had never felt love as strong and true, as he did for Cas. His whole life constantly uprooted, turned on its head and dumped. Then an angel had come to him, pulling him from hell and had saved him so many times, much more than he had ever failed.

 

He knew every time he saw Cas leave. How he wanted to run to him, tell him not to go. To hug him, and hold him, tell him how much he loved him. When Cas would leave and not look back, not say goodbye.

 

He knew every time he saw the angel hurt. How he would want to go to him and care for him. He wished he could shield him from harm. To find, whoever had hurt him. He wished he could just tell Castiel how much he loved him.

He knew, when Cas looked at him. How he loved his blue eyes, he got lost in them far too often. You could tell what Cas was feeling through his eyes. Even if angels didn’t look like the vessel they possessed, he felt that those eyes were a reflection of the real angel.

 

Of course, the righteous would fall for the fallen angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work on here and I would love any constructive criticisms or feedback! I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


End file.
